the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Loud House Couch Gags
These are parodies of the Simpsons couch gags. List: *Normal Couch Gag This is the first couch gag. This is the same as the ending to the Loud House intro. *Flying Lincoln Couch Gag The Loud siblings sits on the couch, and squashes Lincoln in the air. He comes back down about six seconds later during the TV scene. *Fallen Apart Couch Gag The Loud siblings sits; the couch falls apart leaving the siblings sitting on the cushions on the ground. The side tables slides away as well. *Lincoln on the Ground Couch Gag The Loud siblings sits on the couch gag. Lincoln gets "squashed" off, landing softly on the ground. *Couch Falls to Floor Couch Gag The weight of the Loud siblings causes the couch to fall through the floor. *Egyptian Dance Couch Gag The Loud siblings do an Egyptian dance before jumping on the couch in a 'Ta-da' pose. *Bed on Couch Gag The Loud siblings sit, and the couch opens into a bed, flinging the siblings into the air. They then land on it. *Pets on the Couch Gag The Loud siblings, along with Charles, Cliff, Walt and Geo, sits on the couch. Lincoln notices then faces the TV as usual. *Tipped Over Couch Gag Lori tips the couch over on its side. Lily sits on a fallen couch cushion. *Missing Couch Gag The Loud siblings comes in and finds the couch missing. *Pushed Off the Couch Gag The Loud siblings gets pushed off the couch by Lori, who gets the couch all to herself while the rest of the siblings sits on the floor. *Fallen Over Couch Gag The couch falls over backwards; Lily peeks from behind. *Sitting on Lincoln Couch Gag Lincoln is the first to sit on the couch. Then, his sisters sit on the couch sitting on Lincoln by accident. Leni picks up a squashed Lincoln from beneath them. *Tipped Over Couch Gag 2 The Loud siblings sits; the couch tips over backwards and crashes into the brick wall. *Human Pyramid Couch Gag The Loud siblings forms a human pyramid on the couch with Lily on the top. *Lincoln Couch Gag Everyone (except for Lincoln) sits on the couch. Lincoln comes in moments later and lies stretched out on Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn's laps. *Fall Into Couch Gag The Loud siblings sits on the couch and halfway fall into it. *Charles Couch Gag Charles is asleep on the couch. When the Loud siblings comes in, he growls ferociously, and the siblings nervously back away slowly. *Cartwheel Couch Gag The Loud siblings (except Lily, who hops after failing to do a proper cartwheel) cartwheels to the couch and lands with a "Ta-da" pose. *Bouncing Around the Couch Gag The Loud siblings sits on the couch and ends up bouncing over and under each other until they're in completely different places on the couch. *Knocked Out Couch Gag The Loud siblings runs to the couch, but knocks themselves unconscious in the process. Lily (the only one who isn't knocked out) ends up on the couch. *Lily Poops on the Couch Gag The Loud siblings sit on the couch, and then a fart is heard. It came from Lily, Lynn shouts "Feecle incident!", and the Loud siblings (except Lily) runs out in panic, shouting "Loud family out!" *Barnyard Couch Gag The Barnyard gang from Back at the Barnyard (Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy and Peck) are on the couch. Otis smiles at the Loud siblings and invites them to sit. Note: The animation is both 2D for the siblings and CGI for the barn animals. *Monster Couch Gag The Loud siblings sits on the couch, which transforms into a monster and swallows the whole siblings. *Rotating Couch Gag The Loud siblings sit on the couch. The wall rotates around, leaving an empty couch from the other side. *Outta the Pictures Couch Gag Lily is already on the couch. The Loud siblings run off the edge of the film onto an empty white space and quickly run back. *Deflated Couch Gag The Loud siblings sit on the couch. The couch deflates like a balloon. *Small Chair Couch Gag The couch is replaced by a small wooden chair; the Loud siblings sits on it. *Tiny Loud Siblings on the Couch Gag The Loud siblings are shrunk and climb the "giant" couch. *Couch Gag Trap The Loud siblings are caught in a rope trap set up on the floor. *Doppelgangers Couch Gag The Loud siblings run in and find an identical Loud family on the couch. *Crashed Into the Couch Gag The Loud siblings runs in and crashes through the wall, as it turns out the couch and other living room furniture are painted on a backdrop. *Poking from the Couch Gag Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa poke their heads out from behind the couch; Lily pokes out from behind the center cushion. *Bouncing Balls Couch Gag The Loud siblings are balls that bounce onto the couch. Lincoln almost bounces away, but Lori reigns him in and hurls him onto the couch. *Logo Bug on the Couch Gag The Loud siblings sit on the couch just as a translucent Nick logo bug appears in the lower right hand corner of the screen. Lori notices it, gets up from the couch, peels it off, and stomps on it (with the other siblings joining her in stomping it) before returning to the couch. *Luan Couch Gag The Loud siblings sit on the couch and there is a rope at the top; Luan pulls it and ten buckets appear at the top. There is water in them and they splash on the other siblings, getting them wet. Luan laughs. *Star Trek Couch Gag The Loud siblings are beamed onto the couch, Star Trek-style. *Shot Up the Ceilings Couch Gag The Loud siblings sit on the couch and get shot into the ceiling, with only their legs and feet showing. *Time Bandits Couch Gag In a loose parody of the film, Time Bandits, the Loud siblings chase after the couch and the back wall as it slides down an endless hallway. *Cartoon Loop Couch Gag The Loud siblings run in from the side past a repeating background shot of the couch and TV (a parody where 1950s and 1960s cartoons repeated backgrounds in order to save money). *Black and White Couch Gag The living room is shown in black and white. The Loud siblings—animated as smiling, rubber-hosed cartoon characters of the early 1930s—come in and do a stiff dance. *Hey Arnold! Couch Gag Arnold from Hey Arnold! sits on the couch. He waves at the Loud siblings. *The Angry Beavers Couch Gag The beavers, Norbert and Daggett, from The Angry Beavers sit on the couch. The Loud siblings get shocked, and Lori gets an axe, which startles the beavers into running off. Lori says "I hate beavers". *Fax Machine Couch Gag Like a fax machine, the couch ejects a sheet of paper with a screenshot of the Loud siblings which then floats into the air, before sliding beneath the couch. *The Brady Bunch Couch Gag Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily, Charles, Cliff, Walt and Geo are in a Brady Bunch-style fifteen-square grid, with the couch in the center square. Everyone runs to the center square. *Go-Kart Couch Gag The Loud siblings drive around the room in go-karts, wearing Shriner fezzes. They line up in front of the couch and honk their horns simultaneously. *Coloring the Couch Gag The Loud siblings are colorless blobs. Mechanical arms color and detail the family. *Robots Couch Gag The Loud siblings are ten malfunctioning robots who buzz and waddle their way to the couch (or at least near it). *Bowling Pin Couch Gag A bowling pin clearing scares Cliff off the couch, then a pinsetter places the siblings on the couch like bowling pins. *The Hole Couch Gag The Loud siblings sits on the couch. Leni notices a plug in the middle of the floor and pulls it. Everyone and everything gets sucked down the drain. *Bubbles Couch Gag Clear blue bubble versions of the Loud siblings float into the room, land on the couch, and pop. *Upside Down Couch Gag Everybody and everything is upside-down. The Loud siblings (also upside-down) come in and sit on the couch, but end up falling on the ceiling/floor. *Jet Pack Couch Gag The Loud siblings flies into the room wearing jet packs. Lily spirals in last, landing in Luna's lap. *Whack-a-Mole Couch Gag The couch is now a giant Whack-a-Mole game, with the Loud siblings as the moles. An unseen player tries to hit one of the Loud moles—and successfully gets Lincoln. *Locked Out Couch Gag The living room is empty. Cut to outside where Lincoln is struggling with a locked front door while his sisters wait impatiently. *Clyde Couch Gag Clyde sits on the couch with the Loud siblings (except Lori). Lori comes and sits on the couch, then Clyde starts acting like a robot as usual and leaves the house. *The Fairly OddParents Couch Gag On a white background, Cosmo and Wanda from The Fairly OddParents poof up the Loud siblings. Then, they poof up the living room, and then poof up a couch for them to sit on. *KaBlam! Couch Gag Henry and June from KaBlam! sit on the couch. They wave at the Loud siblings. *Astronaut Couch Gag The Loud siblings are dressed as astronauts and sit on the couch just as it blasts off into space. *Trough Couch Gag The couch is a trough filled with water. The Loud siblings, with their butts on fire, rush to the trough and sit to extinguish the fire. They all sigh in relief as steam billows out. *Auto-Crusher Couch Gag The Loud siblings sits. An auto-crusher compresses them all into a rectangular block. *Treadmill Couch Gag The floor is a treadmill. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily run in place for a few seconds, then successfully dismount, while Lincoln gets stuck on it, yelling "Lori, stop this crazy thing!" a la George Jetson in the original closing credits of The Jetsons. *Chalkboard Couch Gag The Loud siblings find themselves in a classroom where Lana and Lola are writing the blackboard punishment phrase, "We will not mess with the opening credits", making a chalkboard gag within a couch gag. *Laundry Couch Gag Lori enters with a laundry basket, humming as she hangs wet sheet versions of Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lisa, and Lily on a clothesline. *Rollercoaster Couch Gag The Loud siblings sits. A safety lower bar lowers over the laps and the couch zooms around the room like a roller coaster car. *Banana Peel Couch Gag The Loud siblings slips on banana peels on the floor, flipping upside-down in the air, but all land safely on the couch. *Shredder Couch Gag The Loud siblings sit on the couch, but get sucked inside and come out looking like a shredded piece of paper. *Ugly Counterparts Couch Gag The Loud siblings run in and find ugly crudely drawn counterparts of them. Both family look at each other and run screaming out the room. *Karate Couch Gag The Loud siblings leaps into the room, all dressed in white karate uniforms and black belts. They chop the couch to pieces while Lincoln does a spinning kick and clicks on the TV with the remote. *Bumper Cars Couch Gag Everyone (save Lily, who's with Lori) comes in on bumper cars and slams Lincoln into the wall repeatedly. *Hot Coals Couch Gag The Loud siblings (save Lily, who is in Lori's arms) are barefoot and briskly walking across a bed of hot coals. When the siblings sits on the couch, they prop their feet up, revealing their black and smoldering soles. *Tarzan Couch Gag Lori, Leni, Luna, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily (dressed in jungle loincloths) swing into the room on a vine gracefully like Tarzan. Lincoln, however, swings by, fails to release the vine in time, and crashes offscreen like George of the Jungle. *Vibrating Couch Gag The Loud siblings sits down. Lincoln puts a coin in the "Magic Fingers" slot on his side of the couch. The couch vibrates away, taking the siblings with it. *Lisa Couch Gag The Loud siblings sit on the couch (except Lisa). Lisa comes in with an experiment that explodes on the others' faces. They all glare at Lisa, who giggles nervously and says "My bad". *SpongeBob SquarePants Couch Gag The living room is underwater, and the Loud siblings swim to the couch and sit down. Then, SpongeBob and Patrick from SpongeBob SquarePants float down to the couch and sit with them. *Whoopee Cushion Couch Gag Luan puts a whoopee cushion under Lincoln's spot. When the siblings sits down, Lincoln sits on it and triggers its farting sound. Lincoln blushes and grins sheepishly at Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily (who are frowning) while Luan laughs. *Matrix Couch Gag The shot opens on the TV rather than the couch. The family runs in and freezes in mid-air. The camera pans around them in Matrix-style bullet-time. When the camera is angled on the couch, time resumes normally and they sit down without further incident. *Preschool Shows Couch Gag Lily is on the couch. The rest of the Loud siblings come in dressed as characters from preschool shows (Lori is dressed as Big Bird, Leni is dressed as Barney, Luna is dressed as Henry the Octopus, Luan is dressed as a Teletubby, Lynn is dressed as Caillou, Lincoln is dressed as Blue, Lucy is dressed as Elmo, Lana is dressed as Boots, Lola is dressed as Dora the Explorer, and Lisa is dressed as Pablo) and Lily applauds with delight. *Charles and Cliff Couch Gag Charles and Cliff dance on hind legs like Snoopy on A Charlie Brown Christmas while the popular Peanuts theme plays. When the siblings come in, Charles and Cliff slowly stop dancing, sit on their hind legs, and bark and meow. *Prison Couch Gag The couch is outside a prison wall. A siren wails and a searchlight moves as the Loud siblings (dressed in striped prison jumpsuits) tunnel their way to the couch. *CatDog Couch Gag CatDog are sitting on the couch. The Loud siblings watch in shock and confusion and step back. The siblings talk about how weird it is that a cat and a dog are conjoined together, and Lana asks "How do they go to the bathroom?" *Garden Couch Gag The couch is replaced by a hedge. A gardener comes in and creates a topiary of the Loud siblings. *Crane Machine Couch Gag The Loud siblings sit on the couch as normal. A crane game clamp comes down and picks up Lincoln. Lincoln screams in pain as he's being pulled out of frame. *Flipbook Couch Gag Drawn in pencil, the siblings sit in a flipbook flipped by live-action hands. *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Couch Gag Ickis, Krumm and Oblina from Aaahh!!! Real Monsters sit on the couch. The Loud siblings come in and the monsters trigger their scare modes, terrifying the living daylights out of them and they run out screaming. *Etch-a-Sketch Couch Gag The couch is drawn on a "Etch-a-Sketch" and Lincoln yells "Yes!" when the screenshot is completed. *Gingerbread Couch Gag Everybody and everything is made of gingerbread; Leni takes a bite out of Lincoln's head. *Mime Couch Gag Everybody is a mime, walking against the wind and then sitting on a nonexistent couch. *Catscratch Couch Gag The cats, Gordon, Waffle and Mr. Blik, from Catscratch are sitting on the couch. They wave at the Loud siblings. *Photo Couch Gag A Polaroid photo ejects onto the couch; it develops into a photo of the siblings. *Play-Doh Couch Gag There is a Play-Doh press on the black wall; it presses Play-Doh versions of everybody out onto the couch. *Cake Couch Gag Everybody is squeezed like frosting out of a pastry bag unto the top of a cake. *Pie Couch Gag Everybody's head pops out of a giant piece of apple pie. Leni takes a bite from the pie. *Microwave Couch Gag A tray is placed into a microwave, and the siblings rise as the tray is cooked. *Cleaning Rack Couch Gag Everybody is a bag on a moving dry-cleaning rack, which stops over the couch. *Rugrats Couch Gag Lily sits on the couch with Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, and Susie from Rugrats. Note: The other siblings are absent. *Catapult Couch Gag The couch is outside, mounted on the end of a catapult. The siblings sit on the couch, and then get launched skyward. *Surprise Couch Gag Lincoln comes into a darkened living room. The lights go up; the living room is set up with balloons and streamers and his sisters, Clyde, Bobby, and a whole group of Nicktoon characters (Doug Funnie, Porkchop, Tommy Pickles, Dil Pickles, Chickie Finster, Kimi Finster, Phil and Lil DeVille, Angelica Pickles, Susie Carmichael, Ren Hoëk, Stimpy, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Spunky, Ickis, Krumm, Oblina, Henry, June, Arnold, Gerald, Norbert, Daggett, Eliza Thornberry, Darwin, Donnie Thornberry, CatDog, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Mr. Krebs, Sandy Cheeks, Gary the Snail, Otto Rocket, Reggie Rocket, Twister Rodriguez, Sam Dullard, Pelswick, Ginger Foutley, Carl Foutley, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky, Chloe Carmichael, Zim, Gir, Rudy Tabootie, Penny, Snap, Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Gordon, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Tak, Todd, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Bessie Higgenbottom, Ben, Happy, Penny, Skipper, Private, Kowalski, Rico, Marlene, King Julien, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Dudley Puppy, Robot, Monster, Michelangelo, Sanjay, Craig, SwaySway, Buhdeuce, Harvey Beaks, Fee, Foo, Pig, Goat, Banana, Cricket, Ansi, and Olly) all shout "Surprise!". Lincoln gets startled and faints into a coma. Leni says " Oh my gosh! We killed Lincoln!" (a reference to South Park). Note: The animation is 2D for the animated Nicktoons and CGI for the CGI Nicktoons. I made this in response to Nicktoons' 25th Anniversary. *Vicky Couch Gag The Loud siblings enters the living room and sits on the couch like normal. Lori then pulls off her face, revealing herself to be Vicky from The Fairly OddParents. Vicky pulls out a chainsaw and Lincoln starts to panic & runs screaming with Vicky chasing after him, while his sisters don't seem to notice. *Parade Couch Gag The siblings float into the living room as parade balloons and Cliff pops the one that looks like Lincoln. *Assembly Line Couch Gag The couch moves down an automated assembly line; Lincoln is added by a mechanical arm. *Dollar Under the Couch Gag The Loud siblings sit on the couch. Then, Lincoln sticks out a dollar from under the couch and they all fight over it. *Beef Lincoln Couch Gag Lincoln sits on the couch and it turns into carved beef. Then Lincoln touches himself and he turns into beef. His sisters come and eat him and the couch. *Lincoln Turns Into Stone Couch Gag The Loud siblings sit on the couch, but it suddenly turn into stone. It came from Leni, and then she touches Lincoln and accidentally turns him into stone.